


White Wolf, Green Eyes

by Reddragon1995



Category: Game of Thrones (TV Show)
Genre: Daddy Jon, Drabble, F/M, Jealous Ghost, Jonerys, jonerys baby, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995
Summary: Jon tries to introduce Ghost to his baby son
Relationships: Jon Snow & Ghost, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 385





	White Wolf, Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as a drabble prompt on Tumblr a couple of weeks ago so writing this has nothing to do with, um, current events. Daddy!Jon is always my kink. I don't know much about dogs and their behavior, but I'm sure they can be as petty as cats when they want.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

The boy has finally fallen asleep in his arms. It’s been three straight nights of agonizing screams, and Dany is at her wit’s end. He’s pretty sure their pediatrician has blocked her number by now.

Colic is a bitch.

And his wife is exhausted, and stressed, and as much a mess as their two week old son. So he ordered her to bed, unplugged the monitors, and took the little one to the basement, where he turned on a lullaby playlist and rocked him in the recliner for what seemed like hours. The boy eventually let a fart rip that probably blew a hole in his pj’s. Something Dany’s been eating must not agree with him. But at last his little eyes are squeezed shut, and every now and then his lips make a suckling motion.

When he’s peaceful like this, it’s perfect. Jon gets swept away with amazement at this exquisite creature he made with the love of his life. He takes the opportunity to study the delicate little face; his serious brow and long lashes and the silver fuzz on his head. Then he’s interrupted by a scratching at the door behind him.

Ghost squeezes his body through the dog door. It was already there when they moved in, and was made more for a chihuahua than an overgrown albino malamute who is about five kilos overweight. It’s definitely a sight to see and it makes Jon snicker.

“Hey boy,” he whispers, “haven’t seen you for a minute.”

Indeed, Ghost has been in a mood since the baby came home. The crying gets his howling started, as he senses the distress but can’t do anything about it, and he hasn’t really warmed to the boy. This bothers Jon. He’s had Ghost for twelve years; the best friend he’s ever known. He’s fiercely protective, loyal, and well-behaved, and one of the only sources of unconditional love in Jon’s life, until he met Dany. But since they brought Aemon home, Ghost’s demeanor has completely changed. He’s started pissing on the floors, he’s completely destroyed the new couch, and he’s been stubborn and sullen.

In his red eyes, Jon recognizes what he can only describe as a look of disapproval.

“Come ‘ere,” he orders, but the hairy beast just sits on his haunches and replies with a low growl. Not a threat by any means. But a definite “fuck you.”

“Ghost, here,” he says more forcefully, but Ghost still refuses. “Oh, you’re jealous, I guess.”

The dog lies down and rests his head on his front paws.

“Asshole.”

The baby squirms then, and Jon braces as a screech peels from his lungs. Ghost whines as Jon lifts the boy to his shoulder and pats his bottom. “Shhh,” he pleads. But when Aemon starts rooting against his cheek, he realizes it’s feeding time. And that he forgot to bring a bottle. He’ll have to wake Dany up to nurse him, and he hates that, but it’s the nature of the gig. He remembers the pacifier is on the table beside him, and the baby surprisingly welcomes it, sucking eagerly.

Then, Ghost stirs. Carefully, he approaches Jon and nudges his knee with his snout. Jon knows an opportunity when he sees it. He eases Aemon down from his shoulder and brings him to rest across his knee. Ghost sniffs him curiously.

“This is Aemon, my...my pup, I guess you’d say. You’re gonna have to help me look out for him, do you understand?”

Jon chuckles when Ghost licks his arm. Then he licks the top of the baby’s head, but Aemon is nonplussed. It’s a relief.

Maybe there’s hope after all.


End file.
